To prevent groundwater from flooding coastal construction sites, a dewatering program is sometimes necessary. Systems dealing with dewatering involve the complex process of treating solid and liquid wastes and disposing of them without any detrimental effects to the environment.
A need exists for an inexpensive and safe method of handling dewatering discharge and maintaining water quality standards that is particularly useful at construction sites adjacent to harbors or other coastal sites where the water is at least 30 feet deep. A need exists to control dewatering discharges from coastal construction sites to minimize damage to the marine environment from deposited silt and oil.